Couples Story: Sweet One-Shots
by camosaurusrex
Summary: This is a collection of sweet romantic one-shots of different couples that I know. Enjoy!-Sucky summary, I know.
1. C1: PikaBun

1: Buneary x Pikachu/Mimirol x Pikachu

Poketalk:()

Normal Talk""

(Hi, Pikachu!) (Buneary?! Where were you?)

(Behind you.) Pikachu was searching for Buneary when he found her-behind him! He was frustrated because he was trying to work out his feelings for her when she suggested they play hide and seek for a while.

(Buneary, I-I-don't know what to say about your hide and seek skills! No wonder I couldn't find you!) (Well, I have been working on them, hehe,) she said sheepishly. (What do you want to do now, Pikachu?) she asked. (Oh, I don't know, how about another game of hide and seek! That was kind of fun!) (No, my legs are tired, and I need a rest. You need a rest, too. Just look at yourself! Red face, sweaty, all the likes!)

"Pikachu, Buneary, BATH TIME!" (Quick, Buneary, hide us! I hate getting a bath!) (Oh, come on, silly. It's fun!) (No, it's not. I HATE getting wet, even in a stream!) Buneary, hearing none of this, grabbed him, dragged him to Ash, and got ready to take a bath herself. "Ha, gotcha! Couldn't get away from Buneary this time, huh? Okay, who wants their bath first: Pikachu, Buneary, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Pidgeot?" (Me and Pikachu want our baths over with, so lets get started!) (Oh, brother! Here we go again!) Buneary noticed Pikachu was scared, so she came and hugged him tightly. (It's going to be okay, Pikachu. It's going to be okay. I got you.) (Thanks, Buneary. You know how to calm me down when bath time comes. Thanks.) Pikachu grasped her fur and held on tightly, as Ash lifted them into the tub. (YIKES! The water's SUPER hot!) (Pikachu, it's supposed to be! You're used to getting your bath last. I'm used to getting my bath first. And anyways, we're all sweaty!) (Good point.)

Later, Ash made Buneary and Pikachu into two matching balls of suds, when Dawn came up behind them and scared him, but only slightly. "Hey, Ash! What are you doing?" "Oh, hey, Dawn. Just giving Pikachu and Buneary a bath-at the same time. Pikachu won't let go of Buneary, though." "Here, let me help. No need to worry, right?" "Dawn, that's when I worry the most."

(Buneary?) (Yeah, Pikachu?) (You like like me, right?) (Yes! Why would I be so happy around you?) (Well, I-love you.) (Oh, Pikachu! I love you too! Thanks for telling me! I'm the happiest Buneary out there!) Buneary cried tears of joy, throwing herself at Pikachu and hugging him so much-while covered in suds! (Urk! Buneary! I love you too!) As he was saying this, Ash rinsed them off. "There! Clean! Uh, Buneary, you have to let go of Pikachu." (No! We were put in the tub together, and we will get out and dry off together!) Ash just sighed and picked up Pikachu, while Dawn got Buneary. The instant they were separated, though, they both shocked and dizzied their Trainers. When they were on the ground, they ran for each other. When they were together, Pikachu shocked Ash, while Buneary bounced off of Dawn. (You don't separate us! We are a couple now!) (Yeah, and if you try again, we will not let you! Buneary! NOW!) Buneary struck Ash and Dawn, leaving them frozen for a half an hour. Pikachu then broke the ice, leaving a fine layer of sweat on them. (Hah! Now you need a bath! SQUIRTLE! BULBASAUR! CHARMANDER! PIDGEOT! GET THEM!) PIDGEOT! Squirtle! Saur! Bulbasaur! Char! The four Pokemon picked up Ash and Dawn, carried them to the bathtub, and proceeded to give them baths. After that was done, Pikachu and Buneary climbed up a tree to watch the sunset together. (Buneary, what will come next in our lives?) (Oh, I don't know. Mating season is coming up soon. Only 1 year away and it's mating season. We can have children.) (Well, that's something I would like to do, considering we're in the same egg group. Is that what you want to do, too?) (Yes, it is, but we've got to get married first. My mom and your mom told us when we left, if we want to mate together, we have to get married.) (You're right! We need to stay together, and I can take you on dates!) (True. I would love that!) (On the last date I might pop the question.)

Pikachu was right. They had three hurdles: marriage, mating season, and children. But they would face them. Together.


	2. C2:Ash x Dawn

Ash x Dawn/Satoshi x Hikari

"Hey, Ash! What are you doing?" "Just giving Pikachu and Buneary a bath-at the same time!"

Later...

"Ash, what do you think of me?" "I think you're cute, no-beautiful, and I can't stand to watch you in danger. I know Buneary and Pikachu tried to get us together, but now- it has happened. I love you, Dawn." "Ash! You just made me the happiest girl in the Sinnoh Region! I love you too!" Ash swelled up with happiness as Dawn hugged him, crying tears of joy. The next thing they did, though, sparked lightning and destroyed their oblivious-to-the-other-sex barrier. They kissed, and they could only describe it as electric. "Ash, what's next for us?" "I don't know, Dawn, I don't know. Maybe we can go back to camp. Brock is worried about us, and he feels like the big brother of the group. He wants us back by midnight, and it's 11:00 PM. We should go back." "Yes, we should. I don't want Brock to worry."

They arrived at the camp in the nick of time. Brock was going to start looking for them, but they came with Ash holding Dawn, bridal style. "Hey, guys! Where have you been all this-Oh, I see. Ash, have you-" "Yeah, Brock. We confessed to each other that we love each other. And we couldn't be happier." Ash went to his tent and expected Dawn to go to her tent, but she packed up her tent and slept with him. "Dawn, why are you here? I thought you wanted to sleep in your own tent tonight." "I wanted to confess, but I found no other way but to sleep with you. And that's when I would confess. But we already confessed, and I didn't change my plans." "OK, Dawn. Whatever you want. Crawl in with me, if you like." "Sure. I'm getting sleepy, anyways." She yawned a long yawn, and Ash slid over so she could crawl in and sleep next to him.

The next morning, Dawn suggested they go find Pikachu and Buneary. "They never showed up, Ash. They watched the sunset and then swam at the lake, but they must've fallen asleep there. I know they got out of the water to sleep, but they must still be asleep. Let's go find them. Ash, wake up! Oh, never mind. Bulbasaur, come wake Ash up, will you? He won't wake up." Saur! Bulbasaur! He came and woke Ash up using Vine Whip, lifting him up so he caught the breeze. "Ugh. Why is the breeze in my-OH MY GOODNESS! PUT ME DOWN, BULBASAUR! I'M UP! I'M UP!" "Good. Now, can we get Pikachu and Buneary?" "Fine. Just let me get dressed. We can go find them."

They found Buneary and Pikachu sleeping on a rock, as so not for the predators to get at them. "Let's get them back to camp. We had to walk for two miles to get them. Let's get them back." "Okay, Ash .Let's see if Brock already packed up and is waiting for us at your tent."

When they returned, they found Brock at Ash's tent, as Dawn predicted. "Where were you guys? I was just about to leave for Canalave City. The ferry leaves in 2 hours, and we can get there in 1 ½ hours. Pack up, Ash. We need to go back to the Kanto region. You want to come, Dawn?" "Sure, Brock! I have all my stuff. My mom said I could move in with Ash. I can't take my bed, so I have to sleep with him." "Great! Let's go, then!"

They arrived at Canalave City, only to hear that the ferry has 5 minutes to launch. "We need to get on there, NOW! Ash, Dawn, go first. I can get there on my own time. Anyways, I've got someone to get from the Pokemon Center." He rushed off to get his beloved, Nurse Joy. She was the one to love Brock back, the Canalave City Joy. Ash and Dawn sprinted to the ferry, gave the man their tickets, and boarded the ferry to the Kanto region, Ash's home.

They arrived in Kanto two days later, and they got a call from Brock saying he was on his way with Joy. "We'll be there in a few hours, so let my family know and they'll come to the dock. See ya later!" "Bye, Brocko!" "Later, Brock!" As soon as they got off the phone, they immediately kissed. "Let's go to my place, Dawn. You'll like it." "Sure, Ash." With that, they left for Pallet Town.

This is a series of one-shots for all of the couples I know. There is romance, adventure, hurt and comfort, and more. This is Camosaurusrex, signing off.


	3. C3: PikaBun Sequel

Pikachu x Buneary 2: The Continue

Pikachu was right. They had three hurdles: marriage, mating season, and children. But they would face them. Together.

(Pikachu! Wake up! We fell asleep at the lake on a rock! Pikachu...) Buneary tried everything to wake him up. She tried Dizzy Punch, bouncing on him, yelling, you name it. But the lake water was particularly cold, and she had just gotten a very devious idea: get an ice bucket full of water and dump it on him. (Ten more minutes...) Pikachu moaned. Buneary made her ice bucket and filled it with water from the lake. She came back and set it down, but Pikachu had other ideas. He rolled over one last time and landed in the bucket of water.

(YIKES! That's COOOOLD! I'm up! I'm up!) (Good. We need to get back to the group. They might worry about us. And, here, this might warm you up.) She wrapped him in her fur, almost instantly returning feeling to his body. (T-thanks, Buneary. I needed that. C-can we go b-back now? I-I'm fr-e-e-e-zing.)

They made their way back to camp to find themselves alone, with all the inhabitants sleeping, Ash and Dawn in Ash's tent,Brock sleeping in his tent. "Pi! PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu let loose Thunder, instantly waking the camp up. "PIKACHU! Stop this right now!" Pikachu was thoroughly satisfied with himself. He stopped at Ash's command, looking sorry but wasn't. (Buneary! We can go to my home region now, Kanto! You can see what it looks like! And-it's the Christmas season, so you might get to see snow for the first time, so that's good.) (I have always wanted to see snow! When do we leave?) (At 12 am. Why?) (Silly. I told you. I want to see snow!) (Okay, I'll get Ash's cap, you get Dawn's beanie, and let's put them on and hide. They'll think they lost them!) (Good idea! But-one small problem. They sleep in the same sleeping bag, in the same tent for gosh sakes! How will we get those hats?) (I have a good idea that works all the time to get into tents with two people,) Buneary whispered to Pikachu,(Go in under the sides, use Drilbur for help with that, grab the hats, and do what you said we can do with them. This is going to be hilarious!) They then went to work.

For one, they had to wake up Drilbur. Drilbur liked to sleep, and he was not happy to be woken up. But he was the best tunneler in their party, and reluctantly helped Pikachu and Buneary get Ash and Dawn's hats. The hats simply disappeared from above ground to Drilbur's claws. He then returned to Pikachu and Buneary. (Here are the hats, guys. Play that trick. Just watch from a tree. If you see me laughing uncontrollably, shoot an Ice Beam at me to calm me down.) (Okay, Drilbur. See ya!) (See ya bud!) Pikachu and Buneary left to the tree, and watched the events fold out as Ash and Dawn started yelling at the Pokemon. They eventually found Pikachu and Buneary in a tree, wearing their respective Trainers' hats. (Come and get 'em!) Pikachu shouted down to them.

The Trainers ran after Pikachu and Buneary for three hours until they caught them and took their hats back.

Short one-shot, huh? Leave a comment on which of these three couples you want me to do next: Ash x Dawn sequel, Felix x Calhoun, or Sonic x Amy.

Peace out, dudes and ladies!

-Camosaurusrex


End file.
